


i'll hold you tight (and we'll get through it)

by springtine



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, let taichi cry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtine/pseuds/springtine
Summary: A week until the opening of Picaresque, and Taichi still feels so guilty about being a mole in Mankai. On a chance meeting, he meets Sakuya on the way home.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi & Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	i'll hold you tight (and we'll get through it)

Taichi let out a huge huff once he was two blocks away from the God Troupe theater.

It was a huge relief to be finally out of there, but his stomach still churned. A week until the first show of Picaresque and the thought of destroying what everyone has worked on still weighed heavily on him. He could ignore it, but it was like a cloud that hung over him. The closer to the show they were, the heavier it invaded his thoughts. He knew people in Mankai would figure out that it was him sooner or later. They were scarily perceptive, after all.

Deep in thoughts, he doesn't hear someone calling him. He barely restrained himself from yelling as a hand lightly caught his sleeve.

"Taichi?" He gathered his composure before turning around. Sakuya had his hands up in front of him, along with an apologetic smile. His cheeks burned as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh! Didn't see you there, Sakkun!"

He'd seen Romeo and Julius, and how Sakuya shined on the stage. He almost seemed like royalty upon the stage. He was even more surprised to learn that no one in the Spring Troupe had any acting experience and that they had to pull off the show within six weeks. He didn't see the last show, but the comments on the last show were unexpected. The audience commented on the ad-lib with Romeo and Mercutio that managed to make the last show memorable.

Sakuya was still in his uniform, and Taichi blinked at seeing the other actor alone, "Masumi and Banny aren't with you?"

"Ah, I stayed back to help the drama club out earlier. I didn't expect them to reach out to me, honestly," Sakuya's chatter managed to quell the churning in his stomach for now, as he was lulled into a more relaxed state.

"What are you saying? You're amazing!" Taichi meant it. He could definitely see why Sakuya was the Spring Troupe's leader. Even without an upcoming show, he'd go on etude practices, and he'd even popped into an Autumn rehearsal. Sakuya chattered about the play Hana High Drama Club was preparing for, Taichi falling into easy conversation.

They stopped by a vending machine at the park, their chatter falling into a comfortable silence, both of them visibly exhausted from today. They sat on a park bench, idly sipped vending machine drinks. Taichi glanced at Sakuya, who swirled around his tea, "You really love Mankai, huh?"

Sakuya blinked, before beaming at Taichi, "Of course! It's my home now, and you're part of it too!"

He almost dropped his cola, "I... am?"

"Yeah," His voice turned softer. "Mankai is like a huge family to me. I got passed around relatives growing up, so it feels nice to have a warm home to come back to. Plus, everyone's so nice and warm. I've never had siblings too, so it's nice hanging around the others!"

Taichi almost wanted to cry. What was he doing this for? For his selfish reasons? Was he really going to deprive Sakuya of a home for the sake of getting love and attention? Taichi didn't deserve to be on the stage after everything he has done and will do. "Sending" the threats wanted to make him quit the company out of guilt, but it weighed even more on him to know that he'll be taking a home away, not only from Sakuya but for the others who had come to love Mankai as their home.

He doesn't realize he's crying until he sees Sakuya kneeling in front of him, with a gentle look on his face. The can he was holding was replaced by the older boy’s hands, gently rubbing circles on the back of Taichi's hands. Taichi himself was crying, quiet sobs wracking his body, cheeks flaming hot as warm tears slid down his cheeks. His throat had a lump that he couldn’t swallow down, and he knew that it wasn't going away soon.

"Breathe, take deep breaths, okay? You'll be okay."

_ “No, I won't,”  _ his chest hurt at the thought of Sakuya ending up alone (like he did at one point), “ _ because I'll be betraying you all, and you'll lose your home and family because of me.” _

Nonetheless, he tried breathing slowly, his hands tightening around Sakuya's as he tried to stop crying. The older boy was silent, but he occasionally spoke to Taichi in a gentle tone. He stopped rubbing circles on his hand at one point, but Taichi found that holding his hands bought him enough comfort.

Once he got his thoughts in order, his face felt excessively puffy, and he felt a bit dizzy too. While it didn't remove all of the guilt building up, Taichi felt a bit relieved at having a good cry. Once again, his face burned up, realizing that Sakuya was still kneeling in front of him, and once he noted that Sakuya's hands were rough and warm.

As if sensing his embarrassment, Sakuya let out a small laugh, "You okay now?"

Taichi nodded, throat too parched to talk. Sakuya let go of his hands, and he found it odd that he missed the warmth of the other boy's hands. A few moments later, Sakuya gently pressed a bottle of water into Taichi's hands, and those vines of guilt once again started wrapping themselves around his heart.

But before they could completely tip him over once again, Sakuya made those vines wither away, "Taichi, I'm not exactly sure what's causing you so much pain, but I'd like you to know you can tell us, only if you like though. You can trust me, the Autumn Troupe, and the others with your problems. We can't solve them instantly, but we'll help you get through it."

Could he? Would they still trust him after what he did? Wouldn’t they throw him out? Would he still have the right to stand on the stage?

He didn't get a direct answer, but he felt like he would cry again when Sakuya smiled brightly at him, holding out his hand. "Let's go home, Taichi. I think Omi said today's dinner would be croquettes."

With his other hand clutching a cold water bottle, he held his hand out to grasp Sakuya's hand to stand up from the bench. He stumbled a bit. His hand was still as warm as earlier, and Taichi found himself not want to let go. Sakuya didn't seem to mind as they made their way out of the park, the last rays of twilight illuminating their way home.

"Hey, Sakkun? Can you keep it a secret that I cried? It kinda feels embarrassing..."

"Sure, but don't feel bad for crying! Crying is a good way to let stress out, you know!"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> i had thoughts and taichi now lives in my mind rent free!! anyway this is my first time writing for taichi, and i hope i didn't make him too ooc!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/spring_tine) if y'all wanna hear me talk about a3!!


End file.
